The Bet
by Shugo-Ookami
Summary: What happens when some of Roxas' friends put a bet on him and he didn't know about it? Who'll win? AkuRoku! R&R PLEASE! Will add more if asked! * *


Marluxia's Baaad Idea

"What. The. Hell?" Roxas said eyeing Marluxia carefully from his doorstep. Marluxia has twenty cases of beer behind him and was grinning. Roxas' gaze shifted from him to the beer and Marluxia grinned,if possible, even broader.

"Aww, c'mon, Rox!" Marluxia pleaded. "You live alone. No don't interrupt! It's Friday and for once, everyone's in town! Please!"

Roxas looked between him and the beer. Finally, he sighed. "Fine." Marluxia squealed in delight and started hauling in the cases. Roxas helped and in five minutes they were done. They both sat down and started planning the party. Half-way through the planning, Marluxia got up and went through Roxas' CDs. "Who's all comin'?" Roxas asked as Marluxia set aside a few CDs.

"Demyx, Zexion, Xion, Axel-ooooooh! ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION!" Marluxia said, setting the AKFG CDs off to one side. He continued. "Larxene, Sora, Kairi, Riku, trying to get Namine to come, SqualllllLEON and a few more." He set a few more CDs off to one side and looked up at Roxas' face. "What?" He asked sweetly.

"Did you already tell them it was at my house?" Roxas asked calmly.

_Sh...Shit...._thought Marluxia as he smiled nervously. _He's pissed!_ "n..No..." He said in a small voice.

"You should probably tell them." Roxas said getting up and heading for the basement. Marluxia got up quickly and followed. "There's a card table over there. I'll get the one from over here." He pointed to where each one was and Marluxia look at him, dumbfounded. "What?" Roxas asked.

"Are you sick?" Marluxia asked, putting his hand on Roxas' forehead and his other hand to his. "Nope. Why aren't you pissed off at me?"

"Should I be?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Well..." Marluxia began. "I'm inviting a lot... WAIT A MINUTE!" Roxas jumped as Marluxia yelled out as something struck him. "I know why you aren't mad! Axel!"

Roxas blushed a tad. Marluxia didn't seem to notice, thankfully. "Wh-what about him?" Roxas asked as they headed back upstairs.

"I'm inviting him!" Marluxia said excitedly as they set up the tables. Roxas grabbed them both a pop.

"And?" Roxas asked, taking a drink from his pop.

"You like him, right?" Marluxia grinned.

Roxas did a spit take and cried out, blushing. "WHAT!?!?!"

"I KNEW IT!" Marluxia jumped up and down. "You do like him! HA! Riku owes me ten dollars!"

"..."

"R...Roxas?" Marluxia looked at the young blond.

"...et...n...me? Roxas mumbled.

_Ohhhhh fuck..._ Marluxia started panicking in his mind. "What, Rox?"

Roxas looked at him. "You. Guys. Bet. On. Me?"

Marluxia took a step back and gulped. "It was Sora's ideeeeaaaa!"

"Sora?" Roxas said calmly. Marluxia nodded. Roxas grinned and Marluxia paled. "That bastard's dead."

Marluxia laughed nervously. "But he was joking! Riku said we should actually bet."

"Well, Riku's dead." Roxas said. He finished setting up the table and went into the kitchen. Marluxia sent a text to Riku, warning him about Roxas.

* * *

_**Wake up in the mornin, feelin like P Diddy,**_

_**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door,**_

_**I'm gonna hit this city,**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth,**_

_**With a bottle of Jack,**_

_**Cause when I leave for the night,I ain't comin back,**_

"I'm talkin, pedicure on our toes, toes!" Kairi yelled.

"Tryin on all our clothes, clothes!" Larxene belted.

"Boys blowin up our phones, phones!" Yuffie sang.

They all sang:

_**Drop topping,**_

_**Playin our favorite CDs,**_

_**Goin out to all the partees,**_

And Roxas yelled. "Tryin to get a lil bit tiipsee!" He pretended to be drunk on the 'tipsy' bit. They all laughed. They knew Roxas wasn't drunk.....as of yet. But if Xigbar didn't stop bringing them drinks, it was only a matter of time before Roxas was. When Roxas was drunk...he was....weeeeiiirrrrd. The only people who were drunk so far, like completely smashed, were: Marluxia (who would have guessed?), Demyx ( who kept trying to kiss everyone in sight), Riku ( who was sitting in a chair, trying not to fall over), Luxord (who, for some reason, was talking in a Scottish accent....no one knows how he managed to pull it off), and, surprisingly, Namine ( who was tripping over everything and hiccuping).

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Roxas and Marluxia had cleared out the dining room and were setting up Roxas' huge stereo system. Marluxia kept sneaking glances at Roxas and kept getting even more scared due to Roxas, who kept grinning evilly._

"_Roxas?" Marluxia asked nervously._

"_Mmmhmm?" Roxas replied cheerily._

_Oh boy... "How're you going to get even with Riku?"_

"_You'll seeeeeeeeeeee!" Roxas said in a sing-song voice._

* * *

Even drunk, Marluxia could tell that Roxas was getting his revenge. Any time Sora got close to Riku, Roxas would casually steer Sora away. "Note*hic* to self." Marluxia said to himself. Xigbar looked at him questioningly. Marluxia waved him off. "Never*hic*make Roxas mad at you."He looked around and spotted Demyx trying to kiss Namine and chuckled as Zexion pulled him away and lead Demyx to the couch. Marluxia kept on searching. Searching for a certain red-head with green eyes. _Found ya! _He thought happily as he stumbled over to said red-head.

Axel looked up as someone tapped his shoulder and found a drunk Marluxia grinning at him. "Whaaaaat?" He said slowly, knowing that when Marluxia grinned like that, drunk or not, was NOT good.

"Whazzup?" Marluxia said, slurring a little bit.

"Nothing...why?" Axel said cautiously, knowing that the drunk-happy,pink-haired man was up to no good. "By the way, how did you get Roxas to let you have the party here?" Axel's eyes widened as Marluxia grinned broader.

"Weeeelllllll, ya seee-----" Marluxia began and was cut off as Roxas had literally ran right into him,gagging.

"You okay, Rox?" Axel asked smiling. He noticed that Roxas was blushing and frowned a little. "Something happen?"

"..." Roxas didn't say anything but just looked down.

Marluxia looked around and burst out laughing. "Did...did....holycrap!... Did Demyx...kiss you?!"

Roxas blushed harder and Axel frowned even more and Marluxia fell to the ground laughing. Axel looked over at Demyx, who looked very confused while Zexion led him back to the couch. He looked back at Roxas and smirked. _Damn... He looks cute when he blushes. _"Hey, Rox?" Roxas jumped and looked at Axel. "Let's go outside. What do ya say?" Roxas nodded. They sat on the front porch's steps. Roxas sighed and put his head into his hands. "So..."Axel grinned. "How the hell did you let Demyx kiss you?"

Roxas stiffened. "He's a freaking ninja when he's drunk!" Axel burst out laughing. Roxas stared at him."WHAT!?"

"No...nothing!" Axel laughed, clutching his sides. "Are you sure YOU aren't drunk?"

"YES!" Roxas yelled and glared at him. Axel continued shaking in laughter. Roxas pouted. "Stop laughing at me!"

Axel did. "Aww, c'mon, Rox. It was just a kiss."

"MY FIRST KISS!"

Axel stared at him, dumbfounded. "Really?" Roxas blushed. "And it was with drunken Dem!" Axel burst back into laughter. Roxas scooted over to him and smacked him on the head. "OW!" Axel cried out. He smacked Roxas back and somehow they both lost their balance and tumbled down the stairs. Roxas was laying on top of Axel.

Roxas blushed. "Ummmmm..." Axel quickly leaned up and pressed his mouth against Roxas'. Once they broke apart, Roxas sat up so he was straddling Axel. "What the hell..."

Axel chuckled. "So now you know. I like you. Got it memorized?" Roxas smiled and pecked Axel on the lips. They both stood up and walked back inside, holding hands....only to be glomped by an even more drunk Marluxia.

"Soooooooooooooooooo...." Marluxia grinned. "Whazzup?"

"Riku wins." Axel declared, circling his arms around his blond.

Roxas' eyes widened. "WAIT!" He titled his head back so he was looking at Axel. "You were in on this bet?"

Axel tried looking innocent but epically failed. Marluxia laughed. "Axel gave Sora the idea!" Marluxia said hiccuping. Axel stiffened and muttered something like "shitfuckimdead"

Roxas smiled and said. "It's okay." Axel chuckled and nuzzled Roxas. Roxas' attention shifted to the music and he smiled.

Axel caught that and lowered his mouth to Roxas' ear and whispered. "Why don't you just shut up and sleep with me?" Roxas smiled and led the way to upstairs.

THE NEXT MORNING

Roxas woke with a start. "Fuck." He ran a hand through his spiky hair and yawned. "That was a weird dream." He yelped as he felt and arm circle his waist and pull him down and was pressed up against somebody.

Said person cuddled Roxas and muttered. "What?"

Roxas smiled. "Never mind, Axel. Go back to sleep."

Axel murmured something incoherent and fell back asleep. Roxas giggled and went back to sleep.


End file.
